


Broken Bottle of Emotions

by kitaguess



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaguess/pseuds/kitaguess
Summary: Yeosang tried, ever since the beginning he had been trying. Trying to suppress his feelings for his hyung. His oh so beautiful Seonghwa hyung. But still it wasn't good enough, and soon his emotions engulfed him. Finally pouring out of the broken bottle.





	Broken Bottle of Emotions

Stupid stupid stupid party. Why did I have to go. This wouldn't have happened if Hongjoong hyung had just left me alone at home in peace to watch Naruto like I wanted. Maybe then I wouldn't have seen him with her, laughing and having the time of their lives. She was so clingy it would make anyone barf, but he indulged her. Of course he would. My hyung was the kindest person in this whole neighborhood. It was only inevitable that I would fall in love with him. Suddenly it was too much, I had to get out of there. I knew I would burst with all the jealousy crawling through my veins. But I couldn't act on it. It wasn't his fault. He would never tear my heart out and stomp on it on purpose like that. I forced myself to get out, it was harder than I thought. There were bodies everywhere and then it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Stupid stupid. Why didn't you just leave like you were planning. What in the world made you look back? I watched as he looked straight into my eyes then scanning my face, the smile slipping of his. He stood up, mouthing something to me. Most likely telling me to stay where I am. But I wasn't listening. My heart was pounding in my ears. I needed to leave asap. I heard the girl he was with complaining, but I just kept going. I don't know how I did it, but I had managed to get out. The guys would probably figure out that I left, I'll send them a message when I get home just in case though.

I hadn't even made it past the lawn when I heard it. Hyung calling my name. I willed my feet to keep moving and ignore the one good thing in my life. “Sang-ah. Yeosang-ah. Yah Kang Yeosang.” He was getting closer, my feet were burning with the pain of running. “Would you stop for a minute.” He was right behind me reaching out. “Please” he pleaded. He grabbed my arm, but I wasn't having it. I couldn't deal with it anymore. There was no way he'd reciprocate my feelings, but he was too nice so he'd definitely still want to be friends, not knowing that I would be dying slowly inside the whole time. I pulled. It must have been the alcohol, because the next thing I know, I tripped on nothing and we both fell down. He was on top of me, arms bracing himself beside my head so he wouldn't hurt me. “Hyung get off me.” “Not until you tell me what's going on. What happened in there? Why are you running away from me? Have I done something wrong? Tell me, you know I'd do anything to fix it.” Of course hyung would think it's his fault. The tears that I had been holding in, finally came out and I gave a whimper of frustration. He looked surprised. Makes sense, since not once have I ever cried in front of him. Not once have I unleashed my emotions like this. Which was probably why, once the gates to my inner turmoil were open, it all came out.

“It's just so hard hyung. I loved you. I have since the beginning when you gave me a flower cause you thought it'd make me smile instead of being serious all the time. Seeing you, in there with that girl, it was too much. I couldn't handle it.” “Oh Yeosang-ah, why didn't you tell hyung this earlier. Back there, what you saw, was me trying to get you out of my mind. I loved you since the beginning as well. Ever since you smiled at me the moment I gave you that flower.” “Bu...but you're straight hyung.” I whined to him. He chuckled which made me pout and his chuckling only grew. “Who told you that baby? It's not good to assume. Straight isn't the only normal. So there's only one thing left now isn't there?” I'm sure my face was confused because he clarified. “You love me and I love you. So Kang Yeosang, will you do me the honor of officially and finally being my boyfriend. I promise that I will make you happy and shower you with all the love you deserve. What do you say?”

He still looked a bit uncertain, so I did what any rational person would have done. I put my arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down towards me giving him enough time to pull away if he wasn't ready. But he didn't and soon I felt his soft lips press against mine. Finally, I had him. “Yes. Yes Seonghwa hyung. I love you so much. God yes I want to be with you.” He looked down at me and smiled, all I could see was love in his eyes. “Could we maybe go somewhere warmer though, my back is freezing from laying in the grass.” It was almost funny how fast hyung got off me then, pulling me to my feet and back into his arms. “I will never let you go Yeosang, my little tulip.” “But hyung I gotta go pee now, and like what about when I'm in the shower, or at work?” “Just let me have my moment Sang-ah.”

And we stood there like that, in each other's company, embracing and looking forward to the days where we would finally have our dreams come true.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of this scenario in my head instead of sleeping haha. I hope you enjoyed this fic and stan Ateez~


End file.
